The Cat's Cry and The Demon Alchemist
by Motoko03
Summary: One night, Al wishes on a shooting star. What he gets is more than he thought possible. But...there is a secret...a terrible secret...but the only ones that knows anything about it are the two new girls, Kimiko and Rika. EdXOC AlXOC
1. Haliey's Coment

Ed walked out of central, taking in a much wanted breath of air. He looked up at the sun, and smirked. "Boy, I sure love being _away_ from Colonel Mustang! I swear, he nags and gloats like an old man that just walked one mile before breaking a hip!"

A second later, Alphonse came and stood next to Ed, looking around as well, he chuckled and looked down at his older brother. "For once, I'm going to have to agree with you, brother." Ed laughed, yawned, and scratched the back of his head. Al laughed again. "Tired?" For once, Ed didn't deny it, instead, he nodded slowly and began to follow Al to where they were staying. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Al broke the silence. "Hey, brother?"

"Yes, Al," Ed replied, yawning again.

Al tilted his head, causing the metal to creek a little. "Did you hear of the new alchemist that was coming tomorrow?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. What of it?"

Al shrugged. "I don't know, I was just wondering. Cause I heard that this Alchemist might be more powerful than you!" Ed nodded, not really listening to Al. The only things that were on his mind were, _bed, sleep, and food._ Only when they reached their inn did Al finally realize that Ed hadn't been listening, but before he could yell at his brother, Ed had already opened the door and was out cold under the covers. Al shook his head, closed the door, and walked over to the chair right next the window. He sat down and peered out the window.

The sky went from sky blue, to a collage of red, pink, orange, and yellow. Birds flew over head and headed towards the forest. Al sighed, and began to space out. '_Their probably flying towards their young,_' Al looked over at Ed. Ed was sound asleep, his hair in his face and his braid spread all over the pillow. Al sighed again, turning back towards the window. '_Brother's lucky. He gets to sleep…and dream…' _Al whimpered, wanting so badly to be able to cry. He then looked back up at the pitch black sky and stared.

Then, much to his surprise, he saw a bright shooting star. Then another, and another! It was a shooting star fiasco! Al stared as if he had just found a stray kitten on the side of the road. Never before in his entire life had he ever seen such a beautiful sight! But, as quickly as it had begun, the race of shooting stars stopped.

Suddenly, a giant blue crater trudged across the sky. Al could feel the vibrations of the giant crater passing by through his suit. The tail of the crater was a very pretty emerald with small hints of purple in it. Suddenly Al remembered his mother once telling him-

*****

"_Al, look," she had said to him. "That's Hailey's Comet! When you see a giant comet with a blue tail, don't hesitate to make a wish!"_

"_Could I tell Edward, too?" Al asked, pointing to his big brother, who was out cold on the ground, his stomach hanging out and drool was running down his mouth._

_Trisha laughed. "Of course. And Edward too! Now hurry and make a wish!"_

_Al pondered for a minute, then looked up at the sky and shouted. "I wish that Edward and I would always be together! No matter what!"_

_Trisha smiled at her son's unselfish wish. "That was a very beautiful wish you made there, Al."_

_Al smiled, hugging Trisha. "Thank you, mommy!"_

_Trisha nodded. Then there was a violent tremor that erupted from the ground. Trisha grabbed Al and Ed and ran back into the house…_

_*****_

Al though about it long and hard about his wish. Then, when he thought that there was nothing that he could possibly wish for, it struck him. Al looked up at Hailey's Comet and sighed. '_Gee…I wish I had a friend…' _He then looked over at Ed's sleeping form and saw the bare, empty space on the other end of his bed. Al nodded and had another wish. '_And, please. Let my brother find a really pretty girl that will make him happy!'_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Pictures fell off the walls, coffee mugs crashed to the floor, and Al's armor began to make loud 'clank' noises. Ed sprang out of his bed, he quickly grabbed Al's armor in order to stop the clanking noises. After thirty more seconds of violent tremors, the earth stood still. Ed got off of Al and began to inspect him. "Are you okay?"

Al nodded, scratching the back of his helmet. "Yeah."

Ed yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "What was that about?"

Al shrugged. Ed shrugged as well, crawled back into bed, and was out before Al could ask Ed about it. Al shook his head at his brother's amazing ability to fall asleep any time he wanted. But the earth quack still bothered him. For it just _happened_ to erupt right _after_ he made his wishes, just like when he was a kid! Al shook his head. '_It was just a coincidence. After all, wishes don't come true…'_

"_**Right?"**_


	2. The Demon Alchemist

(The next day)

Ed yawned, walking down the hallway in central. "Fuck, just when I thought that I would have some peace…"

Al sighed. "Brother, we have to be here, there's going to a new alchemist coming! And Colonel Mustang wants us to meet him!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." When they turned the corner, they were greeted by Riza, who saluted at their sight. Ed rolled his eyes, saluting back. "So. Is this new person here or what?"

Riza shook her head. "No, Edward. Not yet. But Mustang's waiting for you." Ed sighed, opening Roy's door. Cool air greeted his face as he saw lieutenant Armstrong standing next to Roy, who had a huge grin plastered to his face. Ed rolled his eyes, and took a seat in one of the arm chairs. Al waved , taking a seat on the couch.

Roy's smirk grew bigger. "So, Fullmetal, you are aware of the new alchemist who is coming here today." Ed nodded. "And you do remember me telling you that you will be escorting them around?" Ed was taken aback, for he had completely forgot. Roy raised an eyebrow. "You do remember, don't you?" Ed looked away sheepishly.

(Flashback)

Roy, explaining all the details to Ed. But, un knowingly to Roy, Ed was a few miles away from his body. And Al was listening, growing more and more excited. To Ed, the only thing that seemed to be coming out of Roy's mouth was a long series of "Blah, Blah, Blah's".

(End of Flashback)

Roy sighed. "You should have listened."

Al raised his hand. "I did."

Roy nodded. "At least your brother can listen to me. Maybe _he_ should have the title of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Since he seems to be the only one of the two of you who knows how to listen to their superior officers."

Ed rolled his eyes, flipping Roy off. "Well, personally, I don't care about this new alchemist…"

Alex gave Ed a look, and looked at something behind him. "Uh, Ed…"

Ed glared at Alex. "Be quiet! Look, you can tell the new guy that he can kiss my ass!"

"A Guy?" A voice came from behind. Ed turned sharply on his heels, only to come face to face with a pretty girl. She had golden blonde hair that was tied up in two messy buns on both sdes of her head, black sweats with a purple dragon running down the side of both pant legs, a black, zip-up hoodie with a purple heart on the right sleeve, a purple glove on her right hand, and finally, she had a black base ball cap that was put on backwards. But what caught Ed's attention the most (besides her D cup boobs, ) were her eyes. Beautiful, deep pools of purple that seemed to hold you in place, but the weird thing about them, was that her pupils were slanted, almost like a cat's. Ed nearly fell over when she got closer. She grinned, placing her pointer finger on the tip of his nose. "And what makes you think that _I _am a guy?"

Ed was at a lost for words, he could feel his face and the tips of his ears grow warmer. Roy smirked, nodding at her presence. "Welcome," Roy got out of his seat, walked over to her, and shook her gloved hand. "It's nice to have you here, Demon Alchemist."

Al turned around at looked at Roy sharply. "_**The**__ Demon Alchemist?!?!?_ The only alchemist in the world who can do transmutations _without _a circle and/or clapping?! And who single-handedly took down an entire city with in the coarse of two hours?!?!"

The girl turned over and looked at Al, a sweet and beautiful smile plastered on her lips. "In the flesh, kid." She then walked over to Al, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alphonse."

Al stared at her in shock. "Hey, how did you know that I wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" She giggled, winked, and pointed at her nose. Al tilted his head, completely confused.

Roy shook his head. "Alright," He glanced at Demon. "I have asked these two to be your personal guides. They will obey any command that you give them." Demon nodded, scratching her base ball cap tiredly. Roy sighed. "Personally, I would have been your guide, but…" he glanced at the door. "I have a slight problem…"

Alex snickered. "Yeah. Girl troubles…" Demon giggled, causing Ed to want to melt in his own shoes. Alex also snickered. "It's good to see you again, Demon."

Demon nodded. "Like wise."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "That's strange, Demon. You usually have Rika here with you. Where is she?"

Demon shrugged. "I left her with Riza-San." Alex nodded, dropping the subject. Demon looked over at Ed and smiled. "So, you going to show me around, or what? Cause I am a little hungry…"

Ed's back straightened. "S-Sure." Demon smiled, following Ed towards the door. Ed tried to keep his cool, but kept tripping over his own feet. Al eyed his brother, and began to giggle as Ed stumbled to reach the door knob. Ed growled. '_Don't make a fool of yourself, Ed. Don't make a fool of yourself. She is watching you…_' Ed's hand grabbed the door knob, and with a silent cheer of accomplishment, opened the door. Only to see Riza shooting at something. Ed's mouth dropped as Riza began to shot even more rapidly at what ever it was she was shooting.

Finally, Riza stopped shooting, and the dust began to clear away. And, much to Ed's shock, a tiny, purple kitten was sitting there. It's tail was swaying lazily behind it, it's Purple eyes were gazing at Riza, as if to say _'Is that all?'. _On it's right hip, was a black heart-shaped birthmark. And lastly, it had a big black bow tied around its neck. Demon growled, walking over to the kitten. "Rika! I told you not to get Riza-San all started up!"

Rika lowered her head. "I'm sorry…"

Ed pointed at the kitten, shocked beyond belief. "Did that thing just talk?!"

Rika glared at Ed and hissed. "I am not a _thing, _you bumbling buffoon! I am a cat!" Demon narrowed her eyes, causing Rika to shrink away. Demon sighed, clicking her tongue. Rika's expression brightened; she then jumped onto Demon's shoulder. Demon giggled, rubbing Rika's head, who purred loudly.

Riza smiled, saying her excuses, and walking into Roy's office. A second later, Al came out and stood next to his brother. Demon then turned around and looked at the two boys. "So, do any of you two know a good place to get some grub?" Both Ed and Al nodded. Demon nodded. "Then please," she motioned towards the hallway. "Lead the way."

Ed nodded, walking down the hall. After a minute or two of silence, Ed decided to try and get to know her. "So, what kind of food do you like, Demon? There's fast food, classic, and all other kinds. What are you hungry for?"

She laughed, winking at him. "Please, Ed, call me Kimiko."

_*****_

_(End of Chapter 2)_


	3. Dinner at Mario's

Kimiko followed Ed and Al all the way through town until they came to this cute little restaurant called 'Mario's'. Rika was resting in Kimiko's arms. She was on her back and her little paws were dangling in the air. The bell on her red bow on her tail was jingling softly. As was the bell on her red collar. Kimiko smiled down at Rika, hugging her closer to her. Rika purred softly, flipping over so that her face was facing Kimiko's boobs and her back was to everything else. She nuzzled into Kimiko's chest and fell asleep. Kimiko smiled sadly at Rika, kissing her on top of her head.

Al, who had watched the whole thing, was 'awe'ing quietly. Ed turned to his brother, wondering what in the heck was making him awe. "Hey Al, what's up?"

Al looked down at Ed. "Kimiko really does love Rika! Look," Al made Ed look behind him and Ed smiled at seeing Kimiko holding Rika so tenderly in her arms.

When they had finally reached the restaurant, Ed found a table for 4 and took a seat. Al sat in the seat next to Ed and Kimiko carefully sat down next to Ed. The restaurant itself was set up to look like you were in Italy. Vine and grape decorations on the wall. Tan wall paper. It smelled of pizza and French fries. Ed opened up his menu and looked at what they had. So far, the one thing that he was hungry for was their chicken fried steak with a side order of French fries and corn on the cob. Al looked at his menu, wishing he could order something and have the stomach to eat with. Kimiko had gently placed Rika in her lap and was looking at her menu. After another minute or so, a black haired waiter with wire rimmed glasses walked up to the table. He was mostly near Kimiko though. "Hello," The waiter whispered, upon seeing the sleeping kitten in Kimiko's lap. "I'll be your host for today. My name is James. Now, are any of you ready to order a drink?"

Kimiko nodded, setting down her menu and looking up at James, smiling. James could feel a blush creep onto his face when she smiled at him. He could also feel a death glare on him as well. "I'll have a glass of sweet tea please. May I also have a small carton of milk?" Kimiko asked, still smiling up at him. James nodded, writing it all down.

When he turned to Ed, he wanted to quickly get out of there, due to the nasty death glare he was getting from him. "Uh… and you sir?"

Ed began to tap his fingers on the table, still not taking his glare off of James. "I would like a glass of cold water," He managed to say through clenched teeth. James nodded, jotting it down and zooming off towards the kitchen.

Al sighed, shaking his head. He then looked over at Kimiko and asked, "Hey Kimiko, where did you find Rika?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. She then sighed softly, smiling sadly up at Al. "Rika isn't some stray cat I fund on the street. She's actually my-"

"Your drinks," James butted in, setting a glass of Tea and a carton of milk in front of Kimiko and a glass of water in front of Ed. James's sudden out burst caused all three of them to jump out of their skins. Both Kimiko and Ed were clutching their hearts and Al was trying to put his head back in place. Rika woke up due to Kimiko jumping out of her seat. Before Kimiko or Ed could say any more, James opened his note pad and took out a pin. "Are you ready to order?" He wasn't being rude or any thing, he just didn't want to get killed by all the males that were glaring at him. Ed included.

Kimiko nodded her head. "Uh yes, could I have a huge plate of French fries?"

James arched his eyebrow at her choice. "A huge plate…of French fries? Don't you want something to go with it?"

"Oh yes," Kimiko realized. James smiled, ready to write what else she wanted, but he anime fainted when she said. "And ketchup!"

James sighed, sweat dropping and giving up. He turned to Ed and hoped that he would order something worth cooking. Ed bit his lower lip and pointed to the Chicken fried steak dinner. "I would like your Chicken Fried Steak special." James nodded, jotting it all down.

"Wait," Kimiko butted in before James walked off. She stopped him by grabbing his pants with her left arm, which was covered in a black glove. James blushed, turning his head to look at her. He then realized that her hand was cold. Not just cold, _freezing_! "Could I also have a can of tuna please?" Kimiko scratched the back of her head sheepishly as Rika, who was now sitting in the other seat, glared at Kimiko for forgetting her. James nodded and when Kimiko released his pants, he scurried off into the kitchen. Kimiko then turned back to the angry kitten. "I'm sorry, Rika! I forgot that you were awake now!"

Rika stuck her tongue out at Kimiko. Kimiko sighed, sweat dropping. Rika was never going to let her hear the end of this. Al chuckled as he looked at the two. "Hey, Kimiko? I was just curious but…how old are you?"

Kimiko looked up at Al and bit her lower lip for a second. "I'm…uh…17…"

Rika raised her little paw up in the air. "Me too!"

Al bounced up in joy. "Awesome! So am I!"

Ed sweat dropped, shaking his head slightly. Now, for some odd reason, he felt old. He was 18 while the others were 17. "I'm 18…" he muttered, shifting his eyes to the right.

Rika giggled. Kimiko just nodded. "That means you're a free man now." Ed rolled his eyes. Kimiko then scratched her left cheek with her left gloved hand. "Hey Ed…do you, uh…never mind."

Ed leaned across the table, his curiosity sparked. "What? What is it?"

Kimiko shook her head. "I was just going to ask you if you knew a really good hotel nearby… because Rika and I don't know any good ones around…"

Ed bit his lower lip. Should he invite her over to stay with him? Or tell her where a real good hotel was? Oh dear…such a hard decision… That was when an idea hit Al. "Why don't you and Rika come and stay with us? We have a spare bed you can use," Al offered, ceasing his chance to get his brother a chance with a girl. Ed stared at Al like he just told a disturbing joke.

Rika nodded. "Yea, sissy! It could save us a lot of money! And that way, we won't have to worry about getting lost or something!" Rika looked up at Al and winked her right eye. Al nodded quickly back. This was a start of a new alliance with Al and Rika.

Ed blushed slightly. "I don't think they would want to stay with a couple of boys, Al. I'm sure that she'd-"

"Okay," Kimiko abruptly agreed.

Ed looked at Kimiko like she just slapped him in the face. "Thehotblondiewithatalkingcat say what now?!"

Kimiko arched her eyebrow, not catching the first part of what he said. "I said 'Okay'," she repeated, smiling at Ed. "That won't be a problem, will it? Cause if it is…we could go somewhere else. It won't hurt my feelings or anything."

Ed held up his hands in defense. "_No_! It's okay!"

"Really?" Kimiko tilted her head to the side.

Ed nodded, blushing slightly. "Yea. Really." Oh yea…were him and Al going to talk later… Kimiko nodded, smiling just a bit. She was going to have a little chat with Rika when they were alone…

"Here we are," James butted in, setting Kimiko's order and Ed's order down on the table. "Let me know when you are ready to have your check." He then scampered off, trying to avoid the death glares from every male in the place.

Kimiko looked down at her fries. "He's nice. I say we leave a tip."

_Yea, here's a tip for you James. Look at her wrong again and I'll kick your ass,_ Ed muttered in his head. He had an evil glint in his eye. Al saw it and sweat dropped. He knew that glint all too well. Then, just as Al was going to ask Rika something, Ed and Kimiko began to eat like it was their last meals on earth. Al and Rika watched in horrified disgust as Kimiko and Ed began to shove food down their throats.

_They are too similar_, Both Al and Rika said in their heads, sweat dropping. Rika push her Milk and tuna away with her tail. She had lost her appetite watching the other two eat. Al now mentally thanked that he didn't have a stomach. Within thirty more second of horrorific table manners, Ed and Kimiko finished. Both of them then burped loudly, at the same time. They looked at each other and laughing, both of them scratching the back of their heads with their right hands and had their eyes closed. Rika had gone from purple to green. She could see little circles flashing back and forth in front of her vision. Al managed to catch her before she fell out of her seat. Kimiko immediately looked over at al and Rika and gasped. "Oh no… I forgot that she hates it when I do that…" Kimiko then dug in her pockets and left a hundred dollar bill on the table. She grabbed the milk and tuna and stood up. "Come on. We need to get to the room please."

Ed reluctantly nodded getting up as well. He then began to walk back to the hotel, with Kimiko and Al following close behind. When he got there, he opened the door and turned on the lights. Two beds, bathroom, closet, T.V. on a night stand, a window seat, green carpet, green walls…yep…home sweet home… Kimiko and Al walked in. Kimiko closed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed closest to the window. Al walked over and gently placed Rika's body on Kimiko's bed. Kimiko took off her jacket and draped it over Rika like a blanket. Kimiko was wearing a black tank top underneath her jacket.

Ed and Al stared in shock at what they saw. Kimiko's left arm, from the shoulder down, was an _auto mail arm_!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliff hanger! Dun, Dun ,DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**X3**


End file.
